This invention relates to bone plates of the type that are used for reconstructing bones, both fractured and osteotomized, and in particular, bone plates of the type that may be found in circumstances where the bones to be reconstructed are inaccessible or are in locations that are difficult to work in, as for example, the facial area involving facial bones. The invention also has applicability to reconstruction in the hand and foot area.
While there are a number of bone plates in the prior art of various configurations and designs for allowing surgeon's use for various portions of the human anatomy, in many instances where the site of reconstruction is not easily accessible, these bone plates are difficult to handle and to position in the proper location so as to allow them to be affixed to fractured bones, which are to be fastened together, so that reconstruction can take place.
While various bone plate configurations having a plurality of holes therethrough, by which the plates may be securely fastened to adjacent bone structure, have been proposed and are to be secured in the reconstruction process, these plates are, for the most part, difficult to handle by the operating surgeon, not only because of the intrinsic smooth surfaces normally employed in the plates, but also because of the slipperiness of the materials of construction thereof. As operating surgeons are well aware, in bone reconstructive sites inaccessibility, presence of body fluids and the general overall reconstructive procedure, provide circumstances which make placement and handling of the bone fixation plates difficult, at best.
With the herein disclosed invention, many of the shortcomings of the prior art are obviated in that bone plates which are of necessity miniaturized, because of the locale in which they are to be used, are easily handled. The bone plates are provided with a variety of configurations wherein each of the configurations has at least one tab, projection or proturberance so as to make the bone plate easily handled during the bone reconstructive process and while the plate is being affixed to adjacent bone structure. Additionally, the surface of the bone plate adjacent to which skin and flesh are to overlie, is provided with a contoured or rounded configuration so that sharp edges are not presented to interfere with the reconstructive process.
The unique bone plates of the invention are peculiarly adaptable for use in facial bone reconstructive surgery, or hand or foot surgery, where the operating site is not large and where the adjacent, fractured bone fragments, to be secured together, are relatively slight in size and in configuration. With the bone plates of the herein-disclosed invention, a surgeon now finds that he may easily grasp and hold in position, during the securement process, a bone plate by a positioning member which is easily removable or positionable with respect to the remainder of the bone plate once fixation fastening members, such as screws or the like, have been set in place. After the bone plate has been secured by one or more fastening means, the positioning member is easily bent out of the way or twisted off and discarded.
A search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office has revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Dates ______________________________________ 1,105,105 W. O'N. Sherman July 28, 1914 2,494,229 J. G. Collison Jan. 10, 1950 2,947,308 H. A. Gorman Aug. 2, 1960 3,716,050 Johnston Feb. 13, 1973 4,219,015 Steinemann Aug. 26, 1980 4,403,607 Woo et al Sep. 13, 1983 4,484,570 Sutter et al Nov. 27, 1984 4,503,848 Caspar et al Mar. 12, 1985 4,524,765 de Zbikowski Jun. 25, 1985 4,573,458 Lower Mar. 4, 1986 4,683,878 Carter Aug. 4, 1987 4,773,406 Spector et al Sep. 27, 1988 4,781,183 Casey, et al Nov. 1, 1988 4,800,874 David et al Jan. 31, 1989 ______________________________________
While the foregoing patents describe various bone plates and devices, none has the unique combination of features as provided for in the instant invention.